First Time Bonus scene from my story My Girl
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: This is Quil and Claire's first time. It takes place right after Chapter 25. This is from Claire's point of view.


First Time bonus scene from My Girl

Takes places after chapter 25.

(Claire's point of view)

Quil left me to call Sam and Emily. I just told Emily I was staying the night here with Quil. She giggled like a school girl reminding me that sometimes she more like an older sister than my Aunt or caregiver. After I got off the phone I got nervous. I sat waiting on the couch for Quil my feet were kicking and my hands shaking. This is it tonight Quil and I are going to make love. I heard him still in his room on the phone.

I had to laugh when I heard him asking Embry if he could find somewhere else to stay tonight. He came out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. "You called Emily I'm guessing." He said with a chuckle. "Yeah just got off the phone a few minutes ago." I mumbled. "She asked Embry if he wanted to stay in your room tonight. Did you tell her?" He asked looking a little embarrassed. I giggled and said. "Of coarse not Quil, she kind of guessed."

Quil pulled me up from the couch and kissed me. First it was a soft kiss but as with all of our kisses it quickly became more passionate. Then Quil deepened the kiss even more. As he broke away I started to shake. He backed away a little but kept eye contact.

I felt so embarrassed. Quil pulled me back over to the couch with him. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. "Are you sure you're ready Claire? If you're not ready yet we can wait." Quil said in his most caring and smoothing voice. "I'm ready Quil I promise. It's just that I'm nervous." "That's okay sweetheart I am too." I was shocked to hear him say he was nervous. I mean it wasn't like he was a virgin.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked. Quil turned completely red and turned away from me. It suddenly stuck me no way. "Are you a virgin too?" I asked thinking there was no way that could be true. "Kind of." He said turning even redder. "What do you mean kind of?" I asked trying to understand. "I've never had sex Claire." "You haven't never really?" I said excited.

"I wanted to wait until I found someone special and then I did you Claire. I'm so glad I waited now." I kissed him hard. I kept kissing him finally he broke us apart. "So you're not mad?" He asked. I laughed and said. "Hell no I'm not mad. I'm surprised and really happy." He pulled me into yet another kiss.

We were in full make out mode but we both knew this time was different than before. Tonight there would be no stopping. He started to kiss me neck and I was squirming in his lap. I was getting so excited. I had dreamt of this so many nights. I felt him sucking my pulse. I was moaning at his actions. I knew tomorrow I was going to have at least one huge hickey though I don't even care.

Finally Quil lifted me up with him while he stood. I wrapped my legs around him. Before I knew it we were at his door. He pulled the door open and I saw all the candles he had lit. There was soft music playing and his room was dark except for the candles. I could see flower petals on his bed. I wondered how he had done this so quickly. "It's so beautiful." I said as I leaned in and licked his collar bone. I felt him shake under me. I giggled loving that I could make him feel the same way as me. I pulled on his shirt and he helped me pull it off his body. I ran my hands all over his firm beautiful tan chest.

I kept running my hands down his abs. He started to moan and then laid me down on his bed. He hovered over me. Then he whispered. "Sit up baby." I did as I was told. He took off my shirt I got him starring hard. "Damn that's a sexy bra." I was so happy I had picked the blue lacey bra and panties this morning. Though I hadn't thought about Quil seeing them.

He laid me back down and kissed every inch of skin he could reach. Then he kissed my breast through my bra. He came closed and asked. "Can I take it off?" I smiled and nodded. I saw his eyes get darker almost black as he slipped my bra off. "Is it possible that their more beautiful than the last time I saw them?" He asked as I blushed. Then he whispered seductively. "This time you can take my pants off." I swallowed hard but smiled even bigger.

I slowly pushed so he would lay down. I climbed next to him. I kissed his lips, then his neck, collar bone, down his chest, and finally his stomach. I had to stop as I reached his pants. I was gasping so loud and he was still moaning at my actions. I unbuttoned his pants slowly. My fingers were shaking but I kept going. I could see his black boxers already. I pulled the zipper down trying to control my breathing.

He helped me pull his pants down his legs. I couldn't believe how hard and big he was. I was started to feel overwhelmingly nervous. "Relax Claire we'll go slow." Quil assured me. He flipped himself over me and this scooted me to the middle of his bed.

He ran his finger tips over my breast. After repeating it a few times I was arching into him. I wanted him to do more. He took my unspoken request and cupped my breast in both of his large hands. I could feel myself getting so wet. He flicked my nipples several times as I started gasping and moaning. He grabbed my beast and licked my nipple. I almost came up off the bed. He smiled against my breast and then took my right nipple into his mouth. He started out sucking softly but then harder and harder.

As he feasted on my right nipple he took my left into his hands. Then he switched off. He brought his body closer to mine and I could feel how he had gotten even harder. He grinded against me we were both moaning together.

"Is it okay if I take your pants off?" He asked nervously as he looked into my eyes. I just giggle and then nodded again not truly trust my voice. He pulled my pants down my legs achingly slow. He revealed my blue lacey panties. They were now almost see through. "Damn you're so wet already." Quil groaned out.

I bit my lip as Quil came up and kissed my mouth and then my neck. He pulled my panties down my legs at the same slow pace he had my pants. "This time I'm going to look not just touch." He said making me pant even harder. He chuckled at first but then I heard him gasping. I opened my eyes. I was so nervous to have him looking at me.

He was starring so hard it was making me anxious. What if I didn't look like he thought I would? I heard him let out a huge breath. He had been holding his breath. Then he mumbled out. "Fuck Claire damn." I smiled at him as he pulled my legs apart for an even better look. "I have to touch you." He pleaded. I felt this confidence come over me as I said in a sexy voice. "Then touch me Quil."

He brought his hands down on my thighs. Every second he was getting closer to where I had wanted his hands since they were there three years ago. I was still a teenager after all. I'm older more mature but I still didn't have any experience. I felt nervous but mainly excited as he hands were inching closer to me. He ran his hand over my wetness. I moaned out so loud I was sure you could hear me outside. Quil just kept stroking me lightly. I was squirming all over the bed.

"Open your eyes Claire." Quil commanded me. I opened my eyes and saw him starring at me. He halted his movements making me sigh in anger. "Do you want me to rub your clit?" He asked in a low sexy voice. I found myself nodding like a little girl who wanted an ice cream.

He put his fingers over my sensitive clit. I bucked against his hand. He chuckled and repeated his actions over and over. I was thrashing around. I was sure I was going to fall off the bed at any minute. Then he stopped.

He moved to the bottom of the bed and threw my legs over his shoulders. He moved my body how he wanted it. I felt him breathing in my arousal. "Claire can I taste you?" He asked sounding like a man in the desert needing water. "Yes." I squeaked out in excitement. I felt him move me again. Then he took his finger and spread my wetness over me. When he licked me for the first time I came up off the bed pulling away from him.

He just chuckled and moved me back. Then I felt him grab a firm grip on my hips. He started to lick again. Then he was licking harder and harder and began to suck on my clit. I could feel my orgasm coming. This one was going to be a lot stronger than my last one. Quil stopped licking but then I felt his tongue inside me.

"Fuck Quil." I found myself moaning out. Then he replaced his tongue with two fingers. He bit down on my clit again as he pushed his fingers in and out of me. "Quil I'm going to cum." I said not truly able to get what I had just said. "Good, cum for me Claire." Quil mumbled speeding up his motions. I screamed out his name as my orgasm hit hard. He slow his fingers bring me down slowly.

I opened my eyes seeing Quil licking his fingers. I found myself curiously asking him a question I never believed I would ask. "How do I taste?" "Like the best damn dessert on earth." I smiled and then he kisses me. I could taste myself on his tongue. It was strange not necessarily bad just weird.

I signaled him to flip us so I was on top of him. I pulled his boxers down. I saw Quil's eyes were closed. I smiled and commanded as he had earlier. "Open your eyes for me baby." I saw his eyes open as I tugged his boxers down. "Fuck Quil you're huge." I yelled out. I was embarrassed out my outburst. Quil just laughed and said. "It's another wolf thing sweetheart." I giggled as I pulled his boxers the rest of the way off.

I just looked at it for a while. I worked up my courage and finally took him into my shaking hands. "Only do what you feel comfortable with." Quil said moaning already. I stroked him lightly at first. I saw the pre-cum I had only read about.

I noticed Quil's eyes were closed again. I couldn't help but yell at him. "Quil damn it open your eyes." He opened them quickly. I leaned down and licked the pre-cum off him. "Fuck Claire damn that feels so good." He moaned. I giggled and licked him a few more times before taking him into my mouth.

He was moaning out fuck over and over as I sucked lightly. I had only been sucking a few minutes when I felt Quil grab my hair. I didn't stop but then he pulled me roughly away. Shit had I done it wrong. I felt the tears swelling up in my eyes. Quil smiled and said. "No Claire baby girl you didn't do anything wrong. I just need to be inside you now."

He flipped us back over. Then he grabbed a condom off his night stand. He opened it I could feel him shaking. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Claire I might not um last long." He admitted embarrassment showing on his face. "That's okay I bet next time you will." I said smiling. Quil returned the smile.

I felt Quil at my opening. "This is going to hurt Claire I'm sorry." He whispered against my lips kissing me. He slowly eased into me. I felt a pain that felt like a knife stabbing me as he got deeper. Tears spilled down my face as he stopped. "Oh baby, are you okay?" He asked almost crying himself. I could tell how worried he was and how he hated causing my pain. "I'm okay." I said as the pain let up.

I waited for Quil to move but he didn't. He stayed still. He just kept kissing me. I knew he hated hurting me. But now I was aching needing him to move. "Quil please move." I begged him. "Okay just tell me if it hurts okay?" He pulled out slowly and then pushed back in with the same slow speed.

I was starting to get annoyed at the speed though. I was on the brink of my orgasm. He just kept at the same slow pace. "Quil faster." He sped up a little but not nearly enough. "Damn it Quil faster." I yelled. Once again he obeyed my command.

But it still wasn't enough. I found myself saying something I couldn't believe had come out of my mouth. "I said harder pound the fuck out of me." I heard him groan at my words but he went faster. Then I felt him pull me up off the bed towards him. Then he pulled my legs around his waist. He was pounding in and out of me.

I started screaming his name at the top of my lungs as I came. He came right behind me as he screamed out my name to my delight. My name had never sounded so sweet. He slowed down riding out the rest of his orgasm. He threw me on top of him while he was still in me to avoid crushing me. The simple action has made me cum again.

We were both covered by sweat and gasping for air. He pulled me close and whispered. "I love you so much Claire." "I love you too." He lifted me off him. I whimpered at the lost of contact. I saw him throwing the condom away. He cleaned himself with a towel and then brought it over and cleaned me.

He picked me up off his bed and sat me in the chair in his room. I saw him changing his soaked sheets. There were a lot of fluids and some blood. After he finished changing the sheets he put me back on his bed without a word. I saw him blow out the candles before he crawled into the bed next to me. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked concerned. "I'm great how about you?" "I'm incredible." He responded back as he pulled me closer to his body. "Good night sweetheart." "Night and thank you." I mumbled drifting off to sleep.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my first real sex scene for this story. I would consider doing this scene from Quil's point of view too if people like it. Thank you for reading comment and let me know what you think. Also continue reading My Girl. I still have at least one more sex scene planned to post separate for this story.

Thank you,

Cindy


End file.
